


Beauty

by kyishighasthesky



Series: 100 Prompt OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyishighasthesky/pseuds/kyishighasthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei had a bit of a problem, he could never stop his mind from wandering to a certain beautiful swimmer..</p><p>And he really didn't know what to do about it</p><p> </p><p>AKA</p><p>Two dorks who are in love and are to dorky to know it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

In the shower rooms late in the afternoon, Rei relaxed after another swimming lesson. Sure he was thankful for Rin teaching him but he was so strict. They had only been training together for a week yet Rei was already exhausted from all the physical strain, but.. it was worth it. For more reasons than one. First off, there were improvements in his body, he was building stamina and his muscles were definitely more defined than they had been before. Second, he was now able to swim butterfly and breaststroke. Third, he had the most beautiful trainer. As the thought of Rin passed his mind Rei smiled, his first impression of him was definitely negative, but in just the span of a week the two have grown close. It started so simple, so innocent. As Rei watched Rin swim, he observed his skill and strength, how easily he glided through the water. It began with respect, and turned into admiration. Not only was Rin's swimming as beautiful as Hauka-senpai's but Rin himself was beautiful as well. He w-

“Oi! Rei are you done yet? I need to close up the place.” Rin shouted through the door.

“I'll be done in a moment!” Rei shouted back, quickly rinsing the remaining suds out of his hair and turning off the water, he grabbed a towel on his way to the changing rooms. He'd been doing that a lot lately.. zoning out and thinking about Rin. It was embarrassing really, his admiration was almost turning into obsession. Not good. When he finished changing he grabbed his bag and headed out to meet up with Rin.

“All set?” He asked, Rei nodded. As Rin locked up he couldn't help but watch his smooth movements, the way the muscles moved in his back, and the strands of hair that fell in front of his eyes which he swiped back into place with an agitated look on his face.

“..Rei?” Oh no he did it again..

“S-sorry, I was just.. lost in thought..” He quickly responded, pushing up his glasses even though they hadn't even slipped in the slightest.

“About?” Oh shit.

“Well.. nothing really...” What would be the harm in telling the truth? “Actually.. I was just thinking how beautiful you are Rin..” There could be so much harm in telling the truth. For a moment Rin was silent, eyes wide and face blank. Rei was almost about to apologize and make a break for it when he finally spoke up.

“..What? Me?!?” Rei nodded. “..You can't be serious. I mean I get you calling Haru beautiful or yourself but I sure as hell am not beautiful.” Well that was a bit rude, he didn't even take the compliment.

“But you're more beautiful than Haruka-senpai.”

“Stop joking around Rei.”

“I'm serious!”

“I said knock it off!!”

In a fit of minor rage and frustration with perhaps a hint of attraction, Rei grabbed Rin by the shirt and kissed him. There was a short struggle but when Rei refused to let go it subsided. The kiss was blunt and messy and overall almost a complete failure, However as they separated it succeeded in initiating another.. and another... and another...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i apologize because it's my first time writing both of these characters or anything for Free! in general so they're probably really OOC but i hope you still enjoy :]


End file.
